From One Mistake Comes Many Gifts
by athena-gia-ma'at
Summary: A girl with black, spiky hair walked up to Annabeth and whispered some thing in her ear. I heard some thing about a baby. I wonder what they're talking about, I'll figure it out one way or another, I thought to my self, determined. Rated T for cussing.


From One Mistake Comes Many Gifts

edited 5-31-14

Chapter 1

**Percy POV**

Grover and I sat down at a table in a new restaurant called Karaoke Café. It was supposed to be an amazing place for teenagers to hang out. A few minutes passed before a girl in a waitress's outfit with long tan legs and blonde princess curls walked up to our table.

"Hi, my name is Annabeth," she introduced herself. "Are you ready to order, or can I start you off with a drink?" I couldn't help but be awed by her beauty. Close up, I could see that she had piercing grey eyes that looked as if they were scanning everything at once.

"Um..." I started. _Great, now I sound like an idiot_, I thought to myself.

"I would like an organic strawberry smoothie please," Grover answered.

"And I would like a coke -oh- and do you mind adding blue food dye to my drink?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow at me, as if I had grown two heads, but I ignored it-I'm used to that.

"Uh... sure," Annabeth said uncertainly. "I'll be back in a minute." She walked toward that kitchen and came back with our drinks. "Now, do you know what you guys want to eat, or do you need more time?"

"No, I think we're ready," replied Grover. We placed our orders and watched the girl as she walked away.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, not able to get anything else out. Just then the blondie came to our table and placed our orders in front of us. The second Grover's enchilada touched the table, he dug in.

A girl with black, spiky hair walked up to Annabeth and whispered something in her ear. I heard something about a baby. I wonder what they're talking about. _I'll figure it out one way or another_, I vowed to myself, determined.

**Annabeth's POV**

I noticed Thaila (my best friend) trudging toward me. "Hey Annabeth," she whispered in my ear, "Your baby wants you." I nodded my head and told her, to wait a second and that I would be right there. Thaila nodded her head and trudged back to kitchen. I started to walk away from the costumers' table, but stopped abruptly when I heard the voice of the teenager with black hair and sea-green eyes.

"Do you really need to go?" he sputtered out quickly.

"Yes, I do need to go." The young man's face dropped in disappointment; I couldn't help but feel a little smug that I had that effect on him.

"Ya," he agreed, "you're probably busy so..." he trailed off.

"Bye," I said before adding, "Just ask a waiter to get me if you need anything." I walked towards the door that said "Employees only". As I stepped in the break room the stench of poop filled my nose. I wrinkled my nose but smiled at Cassandra, my 1 year old daughter.

"MAMA," screamed my baby in delight, "I did a stinky!"

I beamed at her and cooed," Yes you did, didn't you?" Cassandra giggled and clapped her hands. Ten minutes later I had changed my daughter's diaper and sang her to sleep. Lucky for me, the room was sound proof so my baby wouldn't wake up and start bawling every two minutes. I smiled down at her and then got up with a sigh, "Back to work," I told myself.

**Annabeth's POV**

*RING!* I groaned as I pressed snooze on my alarm. Five more minutes, I thought to myself.

"WAAAA!" screamed Cassandra. _Really?! Well so much for five more minutes._ I quickly got up and shuffled to Cassandra's crib; she was hungry. A minute later I came back to the room with a cup of baby food and started to feed it to her.

When she was done I went to the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror, my hair looked as if a tornado went through it and I had bags under my grey eyes. _Sigh._

After washing up and packing more diapers for Cassandra, I got into my rusty clump of metal I call my car. Luckily the restaurant is only about five minutes away from my tiny apartment, so I didn't have to use much gas. You see, I don't have much money, well I _did_ but that was after something happened to me that changed my life forever. **(A/N- can you guess what happened? ;) review or Private Message me to guess what happened)**

**Percy's POV**

"PERCY!"

"Five more minutes mom," I grumbled sleepily.

"I am **not** your mother Perseus Jackson!" screeched a very mad brunet. Something wet and cold came in contact with my skin; I woke up with a start.

"What the fuck?" I yelled at my best friend/roommate.

"Well you're the one who agreed to work at Karaoke Café, so get your fat butt off the bed and get ready for work," explained Grover in a slightly annoyed manner. Reluctantly, I got up and shuffled toward the bathroom door to freshen up and get ready.

"Come this way," instructed a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. I think he said his name was Jonson, no, was it Jackson? No it was... Jason, ya, Jason. He stopped in front of the break room and opened it a crack, as he heard voices, he stopped. Curios, I squished next to Jason to hear the murmuring better.

"-daddy?" _It sounded like a baby... _

**Annabeth's POV**

"Mommy, where's daddy?" That question caught me off guard.

"Honey, you don't have a daddy," I replied sadly. Cassandra's bottom lip quivered.

"Will I ever have a daddy?" she asked between sniffles.

"I don't know," _Gods, I __**hate**__ not knowing things!_ "but I promise, I am going to get you a daddy if it's the last thing I do." I promised both myself and the 1-year-old. At that those words, baby smiled.

**Percy's POV**

_That was a depressing conversation._

"Who was saying those things?" questioned Grover.

"Annabeth."

"And was that a... baby?" it was my turn to talk_. Whose baby is that?_ I thought to myself. As if reading my mind, Jason explained to us that the baby was Annabeth's. With that being said, he opened the door all of the way. I saw the blonde beauty look up from her daughter's face. Her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed me and Grover.

"What are they doing here?" Annabeth screeched. Attempting to lighten the mood, I pretended to be hurt, "Ow, that stung. Right here," I put my right hand over my heart. Annabeth rolled her eyes as if saying, "Boys." Jason explained to her that we were the new employees; she nodded and then talked to her baby.

"Cassandra, this is-," she stopped and looked at me questioningly. "I never did catch your name, what is it?"

"Percy Jackson," I answered. Annabeth nodded and told her daughter my name. then she asked the same question to my best friend. After we got all of the names situated, Cassandraclapped her hands together and tried out our names. Then she turned to me and said something that shocked us all.

"DADDY!" I was shocked. _Daddy?! _Grover looked as if he'd seen a ghost, Jason was as pale as a sheet of paper, and I was dumb-struck.

Annabeth looked alarmed,"No Baby, he is not your dad," but the infant wouldn't listen.

"Daddy!" By now she was crying. "Daddy!" she waved her little, chubby hands in the air hysterically. "I want daddy!" I stole a look at Cassandra's mom; she had a hurt expression on her face-I think I even noticed some tears in her eyes.

"Can you hold Cassandra for a while?" Annabeth asked me quietly, looking down. Seeing that I didn't really have much of a choice considering that there was a baby screeching her head off, I nodded mutely. Once the sad teenager gave Cassandra to me, she briskly walked out of the room. Awkwardly, I held the now very giggly, very content baby.

"Daddy," she clapped her hands. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Well though that was a _very_ heartwarming experience for all of us, I need to show you guys what your jobs are," Jason cut in.

**Grover's POV**

After the shocking events of finding out that Percy was apparently Cassandra's "daddy" and the tour of my new work building, the guy with blonde, spiky hair told us the basics we needed to know about serving customers.

"Here, we try not to act like their servers, but more like their friends or colleagues," Jason explained to Percy and me. After that comment, I zoned out and looked around the restaurant_. Are we ever going to meet any of our other co-workers, or are we going slave away for the rest of the day? _My best bud waved his hand in front of my faced.

"Hello, any one home?" I scowled and slapped his hand away halfheartedly. I explained to him that I was really bored. Just then, I noticed something, Jason wasn't here anymore. My face must have been one of shock, because my raven-haired friend guffawed loudly. He clapped me on my back rather roughly and said, "Come on buddy, lets get to work."

**AN: Ok guys I hoped you like it! If you didn't know, before I edited this, it SUCKED! For people who already read it, I hope that you thought it was better. Next chapter Percy and Grover are going to meet the rest of the crew.**


End file.
